With the development of the communication technology, video communication has been widely used in work places and people's lives in general, such as remote video conferencing of a company, video chat with friends from different places. However, users of a remote video communication system cannot look directly into each other's eyes. The reason is that the display of the remote video communication system and the camera of the remote video communication system are not in the same position. As a result, users cannot make direct eye contact with each other when using the remote video communication system, thereby undermining the communication experience.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.